


Predawn Novels

by lumifuer



Series: Good Night Stories [3]
Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity, Other, robot kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: David understood his feelings towards the reader and is willing to risk opening up to her.





	Predawn Novels

**Author's Note:**

> I finally saw Alien: Covenant and as promised, I am back with another David 8 story. I am amazed by all the positive feedback I got, so this is for everyone who left nice comments on my previous chapters! Thank you guys, you’re the reason more parts are being transferred to paper!

I closed my eyes and let the hot water wash off the tiredness and stress that's built up during this godforsaken day. It was one of those when everyone seems to be pissed about something and fights are unavoidable. Charlie and Elizabeth were at each other's throats the whole time, Janek yelled at me for doing my job and Meredith, well, she was even more bitter than usually.  
  
I left the bridge at 4 am because we couldn't get anything done earlier. I didn't even bother to say good night to anybody, I was so fed up with them that I could swear I would rather take a stroll outside the ship. And possibly stay there for a while.  
But since this was obviously out of the question I had to settle for more civilized methods than killing them all.  
  
The warmth and isolation were doing miracles to my mental and physical condition. Despite lateness, my body had found new layers of vital energy and the world around stopped looking so dull after all.  
  
After what felt like few minutes at most I finally forced myself to leave the safe zone and step into the harsh world once again. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body. The floor was stone cold compared to my skin. I hissed at the sensation and fought off the urge to jump back into the shower cabin. Honestly, those little acts of bravery and strong will were never getting the recognition they truly deserved.  
  
I walked past the mirror, briefly glancing at my own reflection. I could see the bloodshot eyes and dark circles around them. All because of few bad words heard from people I cared so deeply for. I was hoping that the next day we will clear the air with simple jokes and bittersweet remarks on how there's no way to be mad at each other for a longer period of time. I smiled at the image that was already so sharp in my head.  
  
I left the bathroom in a much better mood and the intention to fall asleep as fast as possible.  
  
My plans were suddenly interrupted by a person standing in my bedroom.  
  
"My most sincere apologies," David's voice was meant to sound sorry but he failed at hiding his amusement. He quickly looked away, a slight smile forming on his lips, "I thought we were supposed to meet after you finish your work."  
  
I felt my cheeks turning red and it wasn't because of the fact that I was standing in front of him in nothing but a wet towel. I was so sick of human interaction that I completely forgot about it.  
  
"We were, David, I am so sorry. This day was awful and I guess I subconsciously wanted it to end," I explained.  
"Clearly, do you wish me to leave?"  
  
"No, no!" the sudden outburst surprised both him and me. I cleared my throat, wondering why the thought of him not being with me during the night appeared so horrible, "Of course not, I want you to stay. And you don't need to apologize, you know human anatomy better than I do."  
  
"I doubt it," he smiled reassuringly and looked up, "but I am aware that nudity can be linked to embarrassment or discomfort."  
  
"I wouldn't say that," I shrugged, "first things that come to my mind are naturalness, intimacy... pleasure."  
  
"Is that so?" he asked, locking his eyes with mine.  
  
I could feel the unspoken question blatantly hovering in the air between us.  
  
"Yes," I said unsure what question was I trying to answer.  
  
Next thing I knew was his hands on my hips, gently pushing my body towards the wall. I gasped when my back touched the raw metal.  
  
"Another thing you've learned from books?" I said the first thing that came to my mind.  
  
David smile, his beautiful eyes never leaving my lips. I couldn't lie, I knew the tension was heavy ever since we shared a kiss this one night. And then another time. And then every evening before I was going to sleep. And I couldn't help but think about scenarios where we were doing more than locking our lips together. I wanted him but I never thought it could actually take place.  
  
"Is it too much?" he asked and tried to take a step back, but I clutched fistfuls of his uniform and pulled him closer.  
  
"No, but are you sure... we can?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't hurt him in any way.  
  
"If you are trying to ask whether or not was I equipped adequately for-"  
  
"That- that's not what I meant by that," I laughed and tried to look for more suitable words. He wasn't human, we all knew that. The possibility of being with him in this way was sending thrills down my spine. The tiny voice of reason in my head was screaming that it was not a good idea but on the other hand I felt myself being strongly connected to him on a level I couldn't explain, "you once told me that the concept of _want_ is not something you're familiar with. I'm scared that I may end up using you."  
  
A think layer of glass covered his eyes. He parted his lips in an attempt to reply but for the first time, he looked lost for words. I knew how much he despised being a servant and just how strongly he believed that he was created for more than simply catering to our needs. That's why I was trying to make him feel like an equal among our group. He deserved it.  
  
"That is correct, I did, " he admitted, "but you were then one who taught me what does it mean to desire someone so much your body aches for their touch every time they walk by you. That you are willing to sacrifice every fiber of your own being to protect that someone. The books only provided me with a way to name those feelings, Y/N."  
  
I silenced the logical part of my brain and allowed myself to follow my heart for once. I entangled my fingers in his hair and brought him closer to me. Our lips touched and I knew it was right. It must have been. In return, he locked me in a tight embrace and I could swear I felt the beating of his heart.  
  
He moved away.  
  
"I love you, Y/N," he said in a low voice.  
  
I didn't need more time to analyze my feelings towards him. Once he said those words out loud, there was no doubt left inside of my soul. "I love you, too, David."  
  
The grin he offered was a combination of affection, relief and happiness.  
  
In the end, he could be more human than anyone I've met in my life up to that point.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
